The materials manufacturing industry has been extruding plastic polymer sheeting materials for many years. Such extrusion has included etching steel rollers to imprint a texture, such as a matte finish, onto the plastic sheeting as it is extruded. For example, plastic materials having a “leather-like” finish for automotive interiors are made by imprinting the “leather-like” appearance onto the sheeted polymer material.
More recently, etched or machined rollers have been used to impart more intricate designs, such as a diamond-shaped pattern, onto sheeted plastic materials, such as those used for truck bed liners.